


Trying To Be Free

by Debris4spike



Category: Torchwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-11
Updated: 2010-11-11
Packaged: 2019-03-28 08:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13900077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debris4spike/pseuds/Debris4spike
Summary: I challenged friends to challenge me, in June 2008, andauntierogave me an opening line "He came awake to the scream of the pterodactyl soaring overhead, the pain of newly drawn breath lancing through his lungs. " ... With the request that I don't use spoilers from either Torchwood or Dr Who.I chose Torchwood and did a short story ... I'm not at all happy with how I have done the "voices" ... but see what you think -





	Trying To Be Free

  
__**TRYING TO BE FREE  
**_**  
**_ He came awake to the scream of the pterodactyl soaring overhead, the pain of newly drawn breath lancing through his lungs.

Why did she keep doing it?  
Why didn't she believe me?  
How can I make her listen.

Jack kept the questions running through his mind as he struggled to straighten his neck into its correct position.

Sure enough, there was Suzie standing there looking at him. She held a stop-watch in her hands and looked like she had been timing him, from the minute he had hit the ground, until the second that the breath had come rushing back into his lungs.

The stop-watch was familiar, so was the look on her face.

"Why Suzie?"

"I can't believe it is true" was her reply.

"But after all this time, all these attempts. We have better things to spend our time on. We now even have our elevating platform to repair now."

"One day," she replied, "I will find a way to be free of you. One day, you will not be able to prove yourself superior!"

"Suzie, I am not superior. Sure, I know a lot about life, but that is only because I have been here a long time. Now, lets just get on, get the repaires done ... and find some food for our poor baby, before I ask him to fly off with you and answer all our problems!"

 

 


End file.
